New Year's Party
by FoxfaceWeasley
Summary: New year's eve in the Gryffindor Tower. Remus/Sirius. James/Lily. Some OC's. Don't like BOY/BOY, don't read. General fluff, drunk Sirius, happy Remus, such business. R&R.


**New Year's Eve Party!**

**It's New Year's Eve today, and I'm excited. So here's a little fic for you guys! See you at the other side!**

**You know it by now; I don't own the characters you RECOGNISE. If you don't, they're probably mine. Enjoy!**

I'm sat in the corner of the common room reading my copy of Hogwarts: A History. For the third time. Tonight. It's the Gryffindor house New-Year's Eve party, and oh joy, my friends are pissed. As is everyone else in the house, but I'm not paying attention to them. I know Lily's off her head, because she's letting James snog her senseless, and he's touching her up. Peter? Well, he's normally very quiet, whereas now he's taking a leaf from Sirius' book and chatting up girls left, right and centre. And let's face it; where there's alcohol, Sirius is bound to have found it. I've got my suspicions that he brought it up here in the first place. I don't drink. Yeah, that sounds mad. Sixth year, hormone crazed werewolf prefect and I don't drink. Doesn't sound right, really, does it? Have you guessed who I am yet? Remus. Remus Lupin at your acquaintance.

So yep. I'm sat here, bored out of my head and watching my friends act like total lunatics. But it's not a problem really. I like it. The loud music, the cheers, the laughing, the occasional sound of a slap. It's all like watching TV, really. A soap opera, like EastEnders or Coronation Street. I love watching my friends acting weirdly. Peter's probably been the most out of character tonight. Any other day, you'll be lucky to see him look at a girl, let alone play with her hair or… Bloody hell! He's giving one a Love Bite! Gross… That's a disturbing mental image I'll never be able to shake off for the rest of my life…

Sirius is coming over to me now, with a bottle of Butterbeer in each hand. Shit.

"Moony! Moony, my love, good friend, pal, buddy, dude, baaaaaaby, bro, amigo! Good to see you this fine evening! How're you?" he says, walking closer and closer. Uncomfortably close…

"Uh… Fine. Pads, give me the Butterbeer… You've had enough. You won't be able to get out of bed tomorrow if you have any more… Pads. Don't ignore me! No, don't drink any more of the blasted stuff! SIRIUS!" I shout, dropping the book to the floor and standing up, attempting to wrestle the bottles from his hands, which are waving manically around above his head, in a desperate attempt to save his beloved drinks. It's come to the point where I can't be arsed anymore to play games, so I rugby-tackle him and we both fall to the floor.

"Bloody hell, Moony! You… My friend… Weigh, a t-t-ton!" Sirius manages to say, much to my amazement. I manage to steal the bottles, but what to do with them I have no idea. He doesn't try to retrieve them, so I just put them neatly on the floor by the chair and resume my admittedly extremely uncomfortable position. Sirius is still sat on the floor, his expression… Expressionless? Well, I can't read his face. But after about… oh. Five minutes, he gets back up with a sly grin on his face and comes to sit on my lap.

"What. The fuck. Are you doing?" I ask, shifting underneath him. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP. There's a bulge in my jeans… I can feel it, they're becoming tighter and tighter around... My area, if you get me. Why I've become so aroused, I'm not sure, so I look up and see Sirius sucking my neck. I don't know if it feels good or bad, if I like it or not, but I'm interrupted from my thoughts when James stands up on a table and screams "OI! YOU LOT!" Everyone silences and he clears his throat before continuing.

"That clock's gonna strike twelve in five minutes! I want all of you to participate in true Gryffindor spirit and get someone to kiss at midnight! You're all going to get partners, and we're all gonna stand up, and all kiss at the same time. Ladies, sorry to disappoint, but I'm with the beautiful, fiery, talented, beautiful, funny, beautiful Lily Evans. See you in five, babe," James winked. Then returned to his speech. "First, second and third years, no matter how 'gross' or 'icky' you think it is, you're joining in too! Or I'll hex you into next year… Which won't be long. Three minutes! I'll tell you thirty seconds in advance, and you're all going to be stood up, somewhere. Understood? Good. That is all," James said, hopping down from the table and playing last-minute match-maker.

***LE TWO MINUTES AND 30 SECONDS LATER***

"RIGHT YOU HORRIBLE LOT! PUCKER UP! COUNTDOWN BEGINS IN TEN SECONDS! LILY, GET UP HERE! READY? TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" James was screaming at the top of his voice, there was an almighty gasp from everyone, a bell chimed in the tower and a hundred heads are all moving in together. James Potter and Lily Evans. Peter Pettigrew and Leah Johnson. Marlene McKinnon and Michael Lorne. Sirius Black and Myself. Merlin's pants, if I got a Knut for every time I thought, no, daydreamed about this moment, I'd be rich. Richer than the Minister for Magic…

It ends too quickly and everyone's cheering, but Sirius' lips are still locked on mine. His tongue is teasing my lips, gently licking and sucking them. I can feel him smile on my skin, and then he pulls away. I make a small whimper that signifies my disappointment, and he whispers in my ear. He's so close his breath is racing past my skin.

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, to you too." I whisper back, my eyes still closed and my head on his shoulder. He kisses me again, taking my breath away. Sure, his breath reeks of Butterbeer, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Hi there! Thanks for reading. Happy New Year to you! Review? It'll make my year! :3 x**


End file.
